bridgitmendlerfandomcom-20200223-history
Bridgit Mendler facts
Other * Bridgit's middle name is Claire. * Her favorite color is purple. * Bridgit likes to play guitar * She loves chocolate and sushi. * Bridgit is Sagittarius. * Bridgit's favorite actors are John Krasinski and Natalie Portman. ** Her favorite series is The Office where John Krasinski is the protagonist. * In 2010 she was nominated for Breakout Female Star at Teen Choice Awards. * Her first role was in a series of telenovelas in 2006 called "General Hospital" that played the daughter of the characters Lulu Dream. * She was the voice of Thorn in the 2006 video game Bone: The Great Cow Race. * She has a younger brother named Nick. * She was one of the celebrities who participated in a campaign against cyberbullying called Delete Digital Drama (with Seventeen magazine). * She played Teddy Duncan on the Disney Channel hit Good Luck, Charlie! * She, in The Wizards of Waverly Place, played Juliet; A vampire who also turned out to be Justin's girlfriend (David Henrie). * Her single "Ready or Not" is based on the song of The Fugees with the same title. * Bridgit loves to cook. In his Twitter profile, she once commented that most of the pages she visits on the Internet is about cooking. * Her favorite subject at school was math - especially algebra. * The preferred word Bridgit is "Platypus" * Bridgit auditioned for the role of Sunny Monroe for the series Sunny With a Chance but the role was left to Demi Lovato. * She named Bob Dylan as his great musical influence. * Mendler's vocal range ranges from 3.4 octaves. She is mezzo-soprano. * Her favorite television programs are The Office, Community and 90210. * Her voice and style has been consistently compared to that of Cher Lloyd and Lily Allen. * She has been compared to Miley Cyrus, who also started on the Disney Channel. * In 2010, she became an ambassador for First Book, a campaign that encourages reading and provides books to children in need. * In March of 2015 his grandfather passed away. * Bridgit has an uncle in La Plata, Argentina. * Bridgit has a home recording studio, bone, at home. ** There she recorded and produced the single "Temperamental Love". * Bridgit has gone from pop to alternative *She plays piano, guitar, and violin.Bridgit on the instruments that she plays *She describes her style as: "A little tomboy-ish, but I like to keep it eclectic and fresh."Bridgit on her style *She says she would like to be a chef if she weren't an actress. *She loved the sitcom That's So Raven when she was younger. *She was inspired to write pop songs after watching High School Musical.Bridgit on her pop song inspiration *She looks up to Adele, Taylor Swift and Bob Dylan.Bridgit on her inspirations *She loves the song "Starships" by Nicki Minaj. *She describes herself as a nerd.Bridgit on how she describes herself *In an interview, Bridgit admitted she’s dying to work on a movie with the cast of Wizards of Waverly Place. *Though she grew up in Washington DC, once she moved to San Francisco she hired an agent at the young age of 11, getting her first role at age 13. *Some famous names Bridgit’s worked with include The Jonas Brothers, Selena Gomez, Lindsay Lohan and Chelsea Kane. *Her new single “Ready or Not” is based off the Fugee’s song of the same title. *In 2012 she portrayed Shane Harper’s girlfriend in his 2012 music video for “Rocketship”. *Her favorite color is purple. *One thing Bridgit loves is chocolate. *She was the youngest performer ever in the San Francisco Fringe Festival. *Her first Halloween costume was a bunny rabbit. *She goes to online high school through Stanford University. *Sagittarius is her star sign. *''The Office'', Community, and 90210 are her favorite shows. *''Hamlet'', by William Shakespeare, is her favorite book. *She loves Caprese salads. *She loves boots. *Her favorite song on her album, Hello My Name Is... is "Hurricane". *She has a golden retriever dog named Missy.[http://kids.aol.com/2011/05/19/twelve-things-about-bridgit-mendler/ Kids: Twelve Things about Bridgit Mendler] *Her favorite subject is math. *She loves koala bears. *When Bridgit was in preschool her favorite color was black. *She used to make bracelets out of bended toothbrushes when she was in middle school. *She was dating her Good Luck Charlie co-star Shane Harper.Bridgit admitting she is dating Shane Harper *She is enrolled in the college University of Southern California.Bridgit confirms where she goes to school *Bridgit writes with her left hand, but plays the guitar with her right hand. She also wears her watches on her left arm, despite being a lefty.Bridgit Mendler is photographed for TV Guide magazine References Category:About